Project: Smileheart Z!
by SpringBerry
Summary: HIM is coming back, and stronger than ever! Professor Utonium and his brother, have decided to start Project: Smileheart! But now HIM has also gotten a girl under his influence to destroy the Powerpuffs and the Smilehearts! Will the two groups be enough to fight HIM and the evil counterparts? Read to find out! OC's, counterparts, Powerpunk girls, and more!
1. Chapter 1

_As you probably know, I am new to fanfiction! ^^_

_I made this account a long time ago, but I was still fixing details and other things in my story. So here is the beginning of it, and I hope you like it!_

_Also, please tell me of anything I could fix or work on!_

Prolouge

After hitting the mysterious iceberg the dark and white lights appeared, four of the white lights hit Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Peach. But there were more than four white lights and dark lights. There were in fact, _ten _white lights and many dark lights. Two disappeared, three of them were found by the Powerpuff girls Z, but one looped all the way around the world...

Chapter 1.

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

It was a wonderful spring day in Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping happily in their trees, the children were laughing and playing... until it started raining fruit, that is.

A girl wearing with a magenta hoodie with the HAPPY on the front and :) on the back, magenta and white plaid mini shorts, and magenta converses, walked out of a store. She was about the age of thirteen and had strawberry-blonde hair tied in a hair bow hairstyle down with a strawberry clip on the left side of her head. She held a berry smoothie in one hand, and a picnic basket in another. She held out her basket catching ripe fruit in it while dodging the occasional melon. The girl's magenta eyes sparkled while she hummed happily. She sipped her drink and walked in the direction of the park. She spread out a blanket, and plopped down on it while unpacking her picnic basket. She sighed, munching happily on a strawberry when she suddenly bolted upright. A strange white light flew from the sky, heading toward a blond haired little girl holding a baton. The little girl was too busy gleefully leading her friends, twirling the baton, to notice the light heading toward her. "Watch OUT!" The girl in magenta sprung up and sprinted toward the little girl. She reached her just in time and leaped in front of the light's way allowing it to hit her directly.

-Theme Music-

The girl pumped her right fist in the air with one leg raised sideways, while a ring appeared on her right index finger. She then opened her compact, swiping it with her right hand. **"Happy Berry!" **Returning her compact a flash of magenta berries burst out, as "Berry" grinned and gave two thumbs up. Now only in a magenta leotard Berry made an "X" with her arms and swung them out, creating the outline of her jacket. After a couple of poses she leaped in the air creating her jacket. Pressing her compact a burst of magenta berries appeared, she then spun around creating the outline of her skirt and leapt in the air creating the actual skirt when she landed. Berry received her black fingerless gloves, her wrist rings, and her yellow "P" on her jacket after a couple of poses. She got the ring thing around her shoes by having her right foot pointing forward while her left tapped it, toe pointing down. Berry turned around allowing a heart to appear on her jacket. Raising her arms, Berry spun around, she swung her left arm in a circle like strumming a guitar (Twice, doing a double-take thing) then finished her pose by having her left hand doing a sideways peace sign by her head and her right arm on her hip.

"Huh?" A question mark appeared by Berry's head. "Oooh! Thanks for saving me!" squealed the little blonde girl. "That was sooo cool!" cried another kid. Little children surrounded Berry. "Can you do anything else?" said another. "Uh, sorry kids, I have to leave!" "Wh...Why?" whimpered the children. Their eyes were sparkling and their lips were quivering. _"Just can't resist the cuteness." _Thought Berry. "Fine. Ummm...Blueberry Spark!" A burst of small magenta sparks flew out of her baton. "Oooooh! More, more!" cried the kids crowding Berry even more. _"My first day here, it started raining fruit, and now I somehow turned into some kind of superhero!" _

_Well there is the first part! _

_Hope you enjoyed it, and like I said, tell me of anything I could fix or work on! _

_~Berry_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is chapter 2! I'm never going to upload this fast ever again. :P The reason why I uploaded really fast is that I already had this chapter finished. BUT I'm almost finished with chapter three, so I might be able to upload three chapters in one day! Don't count on it though. XD_**

Chapter 2.

**(Viewer's P.O.V.) **

A tall figure with a lab coat stared intently at the screen that had videos of Berry. Smiling to himself, he picked up a phone while pressing random numbers. "Professor? Yes, I have found her...Yes. Tell them, alright? Yes I know...stop treating me like I'm still little! Of coarse. Bye." He put the phone back in its place. Turning around you see part of him, dark black hair slicked back with dark brown eyes covered by small round eyeglasses.

"Plum?" he called. "Nani nya?" relied a high pitched cat-like voice. A shadow stepped out of the darkness, revealing a robotic cat. It was white, with lavender ears, tail, and two lavender stripes on its forehead. Its body was pink, with lighter pink stripes where its legs were connected, and it had a lighter lavender color with a ball of red yarn on it. "Ikuzo Plum! Hayaku!" said the man. "Hai, hai, matte nya!"

**(Berry's P.O.V.)**

I breathed a sigh of relief. After finding out I could fly, I left as soon as I could! _"Little kids can be a pain sometimes." _I thought. Being the youngest of a brother and a sister, I didn't really know what it felt like to have younger siblings. Thinking of family, what am I going to do? I stopped in mid-air, hovering while a million questions flew into my mind. _"How am I going to change back? What if I can't? What am going to tell my family" _"AUGH!" I slapped my forehead. "Ow!" I cried, shaking my hand. Then, I noticed a peculiar looking belt on my waist. _"Weird." _I thought. _"Was I wearing this today? Or is it part of my uniform or something?" _I found a magenta compact with a "S" on it in the middle of the belt, and I slid it out opening it. "Oh! Its that thing from my transformation!" I cried. Staring hard at the buttons I tried to think of something to do. But before I could even move, a huge net came crashing into me, entagling me in it. "Hey! What was that for?" I shouted. A cat landed next to me. "Got her nya!" "Wait, what is this!" I exclaimed. "It's talking! A cat is talking!" "I am a robotic cat nya! I can speak in any language nya!" It said joyfully. "Cool-Wait! Get me out of this net!" I struggled desperately, only getting myself more entangled. A tall man in a lab coat and a gas mask walked over to me. "Sorry Berry, but I have to do this." I opened my mouth to say something but he sprayed something in the air. I felt dizzy for a second and then everything went black.

I woke up in a lighted room, back in my civilian form. I felt extremely drowsy, probably from the spray thing. I tried to move my arms, only to find out I was strapped to a table. A bright light came on above me, temporarily blinding me. I heard footsteps walking slowly toward me. I recognized the lab coat man. "Let me out of here!" I cried. "I'm sorry Miyuki. But I had to calm you down. I want to explain to you what happened to you." "You mean my newfound superpowers?" I asked. "Yes. You have gotten the powers from a white Z-ray that came from an iceberg in Japan. Three other girls have already received powers like you. You, like them were chosen because of your strong will to save people." The man replied while undoing my straps. "Awesome!" I smiled. "Wait, how do you know my name?" He grinned. "I am Professor Utonium and I keep watch of the city with these monitors. I also have close contact with the mayor so I can look up your photo." He motioned toward the screens around me. "Can I see your compact for a second?" questioned the Professor. "Sure. Here you go!" Taking the compact in his hand, he used some miniature tools on it and gave it back to me. "Here, now you can transform by yourself, and I will know." "What do you mean by myself? Did I need help or something?" I asked. "Plum!" he called. "Okay nya! Smileheart Girls Z nya!" The compact flew from my hand back into my compact.

-Theme Music starts playing-

I pumped my right fist in the air with one leg raised sideways, while a ring appeared on my right index finger. I then opened my compact, swiping it with my right hand. **"Happy Berry!" **Returning my compact a flash of magenta berries burst out, as I grinned and gave two thumbs up. Now only in a magenta leotard I made an "X" with my arms and swung them out, creating the outline of my jacket. After a couple of poses I leaped in the air creating my jacket. Pressing my compact a burst of magenta berries appeared, I then spun around creating the outline of my skirt and leapt in the air creating the actual skirt when I landed. I received my black fingerless gloves, my wrist rings, and my yellow "S" on my jacket after a couple of poses. I got the ring thing around my shoes by having my right foot pointing forward while my left tapped it, toe pointing down. I turned around allowing a heart to appear on my jacket. Raising my arms, I spun around, swung my left arm in a circle like strumming a guitar (Twice, doing a double-take thing) then finished my pose by having my left hand doing a sideways peace sign by my head and my right arm on my hip.

I gasped. "I'm back in my super form! Am I somehow connected to that cat?" "Yes, you are." Replied the professor. "Plum's voice and your compact are synchronized. I gave Plum a shot of white light to do this." "Did you purposely shoot that white light that hit me?" I asked. "Actually I didn't. My twin brother's, he is also known as Professor Utonium, son Ken shot a chemical Z ray at a mysterious Iceberg. You know when it was raining fruit?" "Yeah! The strawberries were so delicious!" "Yes, so the fruit disappeared after you were hit right?" "Oh yeah! I never really noticed because I was so surprised by my transformation." I said. "So out of the iceberg black and white z-rays came out. White Z-rays create super heroes like you or have robots be able to synchronize with the super heroes like Plum. The Black-Z rays, on the other hand create evil beings. The Black Z-rays are from the supreme evil being, HIM. The Powerpuff girls Z sent HIM back to space, but recent research has shown my brother and I that HIM is coming back soon, and stronger than ever. For that, my brother and I have created a new project, the new group the Smileheart girls Z which is led by me. You are the first of three girls of your group. I will send out the next two lights tomorrow. You have to look for them though." Said the professor. "Yay! A scout out!" I exclaimed while saluting. I was about to head out the door when I stopped. "Wait! How exactly do I know if they are a Smileheart girl?" Professor chuckled, "You can tell by their belts. They look like this except a different color compact. If you find a Smileheart girl, try befriending them and then bring them over here. You might be able to meet the Powerpuff girls Z too, they have the same exact belt except with a "P" on it." "All right! See you!" I said as I ran out the door.

**_To all those people that actually came to read this chapter, (Yay!) I made a mistake in the first chapter. XD_**

**_I put a P on Berry's jacket instead of an S._**

**_I would also like to clarify what Plum and Professor had said. (In order)_**

**_Plum: "Yes nya?"_**

**_Professor: "Let's go Plum, hurry up!"_**

**_Plum: "Yes, yes, wait for me nya!"_**

**_Well anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!_**

**_Read and Review please!_**

**_~Berry_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello readers! I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I didn't do too well.**_

Chapter 3. (Next Day)

**(Miyuki's P.O.V)**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I leapt out of bed. Literally. Usually I would turn off my alarm clock and mumble "Five more minutes." But today was special! I was going to scout out my new teammates of the Smileheart Girls Z! I squealed in excitement. "So happy!" I cried. "I'm not." Mumbled a voice. "Oh hey bro!" I laughed because my brother Rei, was on the floor. "Seriously, you need to stop yelling in the morning." He complained. "I can't help it when I'm happy!" I exclaimed. "Whatever." He groaned and slowly dragged himself back in bed. I shook my head while chuckling. I looked at the clock. Already 7 o'clock? Augh! I forgot Rei didn't have school today! Lucky. I quickly dressed myself in a white magenta dip dye blouse, denim shorts, and of course my HAPPY hoodie. I just love that thing! I put my hair in my regular hair bow hairstyle with my strawberry clip. I ran downstairs, ate some buttered toast, and quickly slipped on my magenta converses. By then it was 7:25, and it took me 10 minutes to go to school! I had to be there by 7:35 and I couldn't be late on my first day as a transfer student!

I'm a transfer student from the U.S. and just yesterday, I moved here! My parents were originally from the U.S. but moved to Japan but then again moved back to Japan because of my dad's job. Complicated right? But I'm back in Japan again, the place where I was born! My full name is Miyuki Hatanaka, since there are no middle names in Japan. My parents always wanted me to be happy so they named me Miyuki because it means "beautiful happiness". I have a younger brother named Rei and an older sister named Mai. I love them both a lot! Rei, is basically an average kid, he is 8-years old and has short dirty blonde hair and golden amber eyes. Mai is currently in college and has sleek, straight chestnut hair. She wears glasses sometimes (The big ones), and has dark brown eyes.

I rushed to my classroom, as the bell rang. "Made it!" I yelled while doing a fist pump. "Sorry." I mumbled as people stared at me. _"Great. I must look really stupid now." _Everyone took their seats while I stood by the door as the teacher walked in. She smiled and spoke, "Hello everyone, I am Ms. Keane and I will be you're teacher for this year." Her clear blue eyes seemed to sparkle while she spoke. "This year, as you might know, we have a new student who came all the way from the U.S.!" Turning to me she smiled and said, "Introduce yourself now. Don't be nervous!" I walked up to the front of the room and faced the class. Swallowing my nervousness I cracked a smile. _"A smile will wash your worries away!"_ I remembered my mom telling me. Taking a deep breath I started my introduction. "Hi, I'm Miyuki Hatanaka! I was born here in Japan but I moved to the U.S. when I was little. But now I moved back to Japan, I hope to learn about everything I missed while I was away!" I paused and smiled again. I got more confident as I went on with my speech. "I love any type of candy especially Apple jolly ranchers!" I heard a gasp coming from the back of the class, then a couple of whispers. I started getting worried. Did I do something wrong? Still, I had to continue. "Umm, this hoodie is really important to me because my parents always wanted me to be happy since my name means "beautiful happiness" and I love being happy! I really hope I can make new friends with all of you!" I bowed respectively at my new classmates. All of them politely clapped and I smiled. _"Hopefully it will be a good school year!" _

~Time Skip~

(Lunch Time)

**(Momoko's P.O.V)**

I saw the new girl, Miyuki all alone in the cafeteria. I walked up to her and asked, "Do you want to sit with me and my friends outside?" She looked surprised but then smiled and said yes. Grinning, I took Miyuki's hand and led her to Kaoru and Miyako. _"I need to ask her some things." _I thought. _"But first to clear some things up." _I took her to where Miyako and Kaoru were."Hey Miyuki, sorry for gasping during your introduction." I said. "I just love Jolly ranchers!" Miyuki laughed, "That's alright!" "Yeah, she was just about to yell out in the middle of your introduction so we had to hold her and tell her stop." Said Kaoru. I smiled sheepishly. "As you might know, Momoko is a candy lover." Laughed Miyako. Miyuki grinned, "So am I! Especially Jolly ranchers!" Pretending to suddenly notice her belt I said, "Woah, I like your belt Miyuki! Where did you get it?". She smiled and whispered, "I'm just like you guys! I know you are the Powerpuff Girls Z!" "Well that's good that you know." Said Kaoru. "But why do you have a different letter on your compact?" questioned Miyako. "Well, I'm from the Smileheart Girls Z. I was hit by a white light yesterday. Resent research has told Professor Utonium and his brother that HIM is coming back, and stronger than ever." Whispered Miyuki. "What?! But we sealed him in space!" I yelled. "And who heck is Professor Utonium's brother?!" Kaoru shouted jumping out of her chair. "Sssshhhhh guys, people are looking at us." Whispered Miyako. Sitting back down Kaoru asked calmly, "Who is Professor Utonium's brother?" "Well, I heard they were twins so..." I spat out my water hitting Kaoru. "Hey!" she yelled. "What was that for?" "Sorry Kaoru! But twins?!" I exclaimed. "So that means..." trailed Miyako. "Wow." I said. "And he never told us!." "We need to learn more about the Smileheart Girls Z." said Miyako. "And HIM" said Kaoru darkly. "Well, I can bring you to Professor Utonium's office after school." Miyuki replied. "Awesome! Meet us at the main gate!" I said. "Alright! see you there!" replied Miyuki.

~Time Skip~

(End of school Day)

**(Miyuki's P.O.V.)**

I sprinted toward the main gate. I was so happy! Today I made lots of friends, like Atsuko, Haru, and Hibiki! Now I had to meet up with the PPGZ to see the Professor! "Hey Miyuki!" greeted Miyako. "Oh hi guys!" I said. "Let's go!" said Momoko. "All right! It's this way!" I headed in the direction of the park. I saw something sparkling in the distance and after a couple of seconds I realized what it was. "A white light!" I screamed, running toward the direction of the light. "Hey, wait up!" said the others, running along with me. "WATCH OUT!" someone screamed. The last thing I saw was a flash of white light that melted into a bright red-orange.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**The next Smileheart Girl appears in the next chapter!**_

_**As you might know, her theme color is orange!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**~Berry**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello readers! This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I'm really happy with the way it went!_**

Chapter 4.

**(?'s P.O.V)**

How come Miyuki, the new girl is able to make so many friends in one day? I haven't been able to make any friends although I've been here for a year now. It's not fair! Maybe, I should ask her to be friends? She seems nice... Wait! She's leaving with her friends, but why does she have to sprint? Wait up Miyuki!

**(Atsuko's P.O.V.)**

"Bye Miyuki! See you tomorrow!" I said while waving. "See you Atsuko!" she replied sprinting toward the main gate. I smiled. _"She seems like a great friend." _I thought. I walked toward the direction of the park. I saw something coming from the sky and into the direction of the park. _"What is that?" _I thought. I quickly walked toward the strange sparkling thing, finally realizing it was a white light. I saw Miyuki and three other girls I recognized, Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru, sprinting toward the light. Miyuki, who was at the front, was just about to get hit by the white light! "WATCH OUT!" I screamed, running toward Miyuki. I pushed her out of the way getting myself engulfed by the white light.

-Theme Music Starts-

I started with my right hand over my left, arms straight out. I then received my ring on my index finger and opened my compact and swiped it. **"Sunny Burst!" **Returning my compact, a flash of fiery orange squares flew out, while I smiled and did a fist pump. Now only in an orange leotard, I swiped my hands diagonally creating the outline of my jacket and flipped. When I landed, I did a couple of poses then snapped my fingers, creating my jacket. Pressing my compact orange squares burst out, and I double kicked the air beside me, creating the outline of my skirt, and getting my skirt when I landed. After a couple of poses, I got my black fingerless gloves, my wrist rings, and my yellow "S" on my jacket. I got a ring thing around my shoes when I put my right foot straight down, pointing forward, and my left foot down facing left. I spun around, letting the heart appear on my jacket. Raising my arms, I turned around and finished my pose by having my left leg bent (Bottom of foot facing the other leg) and up in the air, my right leg straight and pointed forwards, my left arm straight out (palm facing viewers), and my right hand in a fist and bent near my body (Fist is facing upwards)

"What...just...happened?" I said, standing stupidly in a some weird orange outfit, holding an orange jump rope. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE A SMILEHEART GIRL Z LIKE-" Miyuki was cut of by Kaoru, when she slapped her hand over Miyuki's mouth. "You can't yell out loud that you're a smileheart!" she said. "Yeah, Miyuki there are people around here you know." Said Momoko. "But what is a Smileheart? And how do you guys know about it?" I asked. Miyuki grinned. "We'll take you to professor's lab and you can learn all about us!" She grabbed my hand and took off sprinting, along with the Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.

**(?'s P.O.V.) **

"What just happened? That girl, Atsuko, transformed! She looks exactly like the Powerpuff girls Z, besides the color and the letter though. Their belts must have something to do with it, since all of girls have it, and Atsuko got one when she transformed. Miyuki said that Atsuko was a Smileheart Girl Z... and those girls, Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko... they must be the Powerpuff girls Z! Miyuki must also be a Smileheart girl because of her compact letter. But what should I do now?..."Why can they be super heroines and I can't? It's never fair!" I whispered. _"I can make you a super girl, if you want too." _Whispered a voice in my ear. "What? Who are you?"I said, whipping around to face... no one. _"Introduction later. I am just the voice you hear. My physical formed is trapped somewhere but I am coming back, and soon. As I am near Earth now, I can come in contact with people and speak in their minds like you. I picked you because you're special. I can make you as powerful as those girls. I can help you make many friends! Just as long as you do one simple request of mine." _Curious, I asked, "And what is the request?" _"My only request is for you to follow my orders." _"What? Does that mean I won't have control over my body?" _"Yes, but only at a maximum of an hour a day. Think about it, you can make as many friends as you imagined, and you can a strong powerful person, like you always wanted to be!" _I thought for second. _"He could be trying to trick you. You don't even know who this is!" _Thought one side of my conscience. _"But I could make friends! Be a powerful super heroine!" _said the other side. After debating for what seemed like forever, I was won over by the voice's enticing offer, "Alright, I agree... But who are you again?" _"Good choice. But I never said I would make you a super heroine. I said I would make you powerful, _my_ toy to destroy the Powerpuffs and the Smilehearts." _The voice laughed maliciously as black particles surrounded my body, strangling me. "You...lied...to...me..." I gasped. _"No, I just didn't tell you the details." _The voice said, chuckling. "St-stop...it...I...can't...breathe..." My head hurt and my surroundings were getting blurry. The black particles squeezed me tighter, streaming through everyone pore in my body, taking over me. I slowly felt my conscience fading. _"As for who I am, you can call me HIM." _Whispered the voice. My eyes went wide, _"HIM?"_ I thought. Then everything went black.

_**Hope you liked this chapter! ^^Read and Review!  
**_

_**~Berry**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written! :)**_

Chapter 5.

**(Kaoru's P.O.V.)**

We all sprinted toward the professor's lab, Miyuki in the lead, Atsuko stumbling along getting dragged by Miyuki, me right behind, and Miyako and Momoko a little behind us. Finally we came to a huge white blob shaped building, with many small windows aligning the outside of it. It seemed to be a cheerful place, as it had a long driveway and small baby trees and flowers along it. Finally, we reached the door where Miyuki pressed some buttons and the door opened. "Professor Utonium?" she called. "Yes?" said two voices in unusion. Two pairs of feet walked too the door. "Wow." I said. The two people, both know as Professor Utonium, looked exactly the same except that the Professor Utonium we know had no glasses and the other one did. "So they are twins!" Momoko exclaimed. "Hello girls, sorry I didn't tell you about my twin brother before..." started Professor Utonium. "It's alright!" said Miyuki! "But how would you know who we are talking too?" "You can call me P." said the Professor Utonium with glasses. "And you can call me Professor." Said Professor. "Alright!" said Miyuki. "I see you met the Powerpuff girls z." said P. "I also found a new teammate!" exclaimed Miyuki. She pulled a startled Atsuko in front of her. "Umm...hi." said Atsuko awkwardly. "And what is your superhero name?" asked Professor. "I'm Sunny Burst and as you can see, I'm the orange Smileheart." She replied. "Ooh another Smileheart da wan!" We all looked down. "Peach!" said the PPGZ. "And who are you?" said Miyako, pointing to the robotic cat next to Peach. "Hey! You're that robo-cat that could speak all languages!" said Miyuki. "Yes , call me Plum nya! I am P.'s cat nya!" "Well, girls come inside and we will explain any questions you have!" said P.

**(HIM's P.O.V.)**

The girl opened her turquoise eyes, inside my dark twister tunnel. I saw a light above her, the light of hope that was inside her heart. She reached toward it, only to be grabbed by my dark tentacles. "I don't think so." I said. "HIM!" she gasped. "Let...go...of...me!" She reached her arms trying to free herself from the pit of darkness. More tentacles grabbed her arms, legs, and face. "As..long..as,...I...can...move...I...won't...give ...up!" she cried. "Poor little girl. You know you won't ever be able to be free of me? Now its time for my hour to defeat the girls." I laughed maniacally. "HENSHIN!" The girl was snapped back into reality, but she was no longer in control of her body.

-Dark music begins-

Black particles poured out of the girl's body and wrapped around her, as she curled into a ball, creating a huge dark particle ball. She then burst out of it in a dark turquoise flash. **"Henshin! Dark Girl X!" **she shouted, crossing her arms in an X. Her costume was like the Powerpuff Girls Z, but it was dark black, and dark turquoise. Instead of ring things around her wrist and ankles, they were black and had spikes. Her chocker had a white X on it, and it was spiked also. Her jacket also had a black X on it (where the P or S would be), and on the back she had a white skull instead of a heart. She had a black belt with a dark turquoise compact that had an X on it. Her eyes had no irises or pupils, as they had changed along with her transformation into a dark turquoise.

I commanded her body to fly, and she took off, leaving a dark turquoise streak behind her. _"Time for destruction." _I thought.

**(Atsuko's P.O.V)**

Well, I learned about Ken, Professor's son. I also learned more about the Z-rays and Plum and Peach, and after getting showered in that ray-thing, I was back in my normal form! The girls also showed me how to get back to normal using the compact too. I was getting used to being around the girls now, and they seemed the type not to get offended from little things. I grinned to myself. "Oh my gosh, rat!" I screamed while pointing to no place in particular. Miyako and Momoko screamed, "Where? Where is it?!" while Kaoru and Miyuki ran to get the rat. I started cracking up. "Oldest trick in the book!" I laughed. "So there was no rat?" said Miyako. Kaoru burst into laughter. "Ahahahahaha-that was the best! You should of seen yourselves screaming! Ahahahahaaha!" Miyuki then too laughed but accidentally snorted, causing Kaoru and I to laugh even harder and Miyako and Momoko to snicker and then laugh. We were all rolling around laughing until our stomachs hurt. But then P., Professor, and Ken rushed in the room. "Girls! There is a weird new super villain destroying the town!" said Professor. "She appears to look like you guys but she is black themed, with an X instead of a P or S." said P. "We need both teams there just in case. She seems have a strong dark aura, with dark particles surrounding her." Said Ken. "Powerpuff girls Z da wan!" barked Peach. "Smileheart Girls Z nya!" mewed Plum.

-Hyper Blossom!-

-Rolling Bubbles!-

-Powered Buttercup!-

-Happy Berry!-

-Sunny Burst!-

"Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"Smileheart Girls Z!"

"Let's go girls!" said Blossom. "Alright!" shouted Berry. We took off, leaving behind streaks of pink, blue, green, magenta, and orange. When we reached the town, it was a mess. The villain girl was tearing down buildings, causing mass destruction. "Hey you! Stop right there!" shouted Berry. "Who are you?" questioned Blossom. The girl turned around and I gasped. "Guys, her eyes! They have no pupils!" I whispered. Bubbles nodded. "There is something definitely wrong with her." "You have no right to know my name, but you can call me Dark Girl X! Servant of HIM!" she yelled. "HIM?" I gasped. "So Professor and P. were right! HIM is coming back!" said Berry. "Whatever guys, let's attack!" shouted Buttercup. Charging Dark Girl X. "Hurricane Lutz!" Dark girl disappeared from view. "What? Where is she?" said Buttercup in confusion. Suddenly from nowhere she appeared with a gigantic dark black and dark turquoise fan. "Dark Gale!" A burst of wind flew out hitting Buttercup and slamming her into the nearest building. "No! Buttercup!" cried Blossom in horror. "You're next!" Dark Girl yelled, her hand glowing black with dark particles. She disappeared and appeared right next to Blossom. "Almond-Jelly Shoot!" cried Blossom, but Dark Girl easily dodged it. "I don't think so." She smirked, while slamming her hand into Blossom's chest. "AAAAUUUGGGHH!" She screamed. "Blossom!" screamed Berry. Blossom's white light burst from her, it seemed to be fighting something. Then I saw it. "Her white light is getting strangled by the black particles!" I screamed. Dark Girl X smirked. "Smart Girl." "Get away from Blossom!" shouted Berry. "Raspberry Surprise!" Berry twirled her baton causing magenta sparks to flew out, but they just hovered near Dark Girl X. "Ahahaha! What did you think that would do?" she laughed. Berry just smiled. "POP!" The sparkles exploded, causing mist to rise. "Surprise! Now Bubbles! Get Blossom! Blackberry Flash!" cried Berry. "Balloon Catcher!" said Bubbles, creating a huge bubble that caught Blossom who's light seemed to still be fighting the black particles. Blossom floated to where Professor and P. caught her and put her inside the van. "Let's go girls!" shouted Berry. "Yeah!" replied Buttercup, who seemed to have recovered from her crash. "Mmmm, the girls are banding together now?" said Dark Girl X. "Enough talking!" shouted Buttercup. "Sonic Swing!" A green flash flew from her hammer, almost hitting Dark Girl X. "Well I got to make this fast. My time is almost over." She disappeared and appeared next to Bubbles and Buttercup, both hands glowing black. She slammed the dark particles in their chests. "No!" cried Berry. "AAAAAUUUGGGHHH!" the girls screamed in unison. "Fire Slash!" I yelled, my jump rope glowed like it was on fire and I swung it, causing beams of bright red/orange to hurtle toward Dark Girl X. But she just disappeared again. "Burst help me!" yelled Berry, as she struggled to hold both Bubbles' and Buttercup's unconscious bodies. I flew toward her and got Bubbles. But before I could do anything else Dark Girl X appeared before us again. Berry and I couldn't defend ourselves because we were holding Bubbles and Buttercup. "You can't escape me." She grinned psychotically while she smashed our chests with the dark particles. "AAAAAUUUGGH!" Berry and I screamed. She laughed maniacally, reveling in our pain. "Good night." She whispered. The last thing I saw was her dark turquoise pupil-less eyes staring down at me, and her mouth open as she laughed at us.

**(Miyuki's P.O.V)**

I was in a dark tunnel-like dimension. _"What a weird dream." _I thought. I walked aimlessly through the dark fog, until I got to a clearing. "Weird." I said aloud. "Miyuki?" cried a voice. "Huh? Atsuko!" I exclaimed. "Hey Miyuki, Atsuko!" said two more voices. "Momoko, Miyako!" "Guys! Where are we?" said another voice. "Kaoru!" we all said. We all group hugged. Breaking apart from the hug, Momoko said, "Now for the big question, where are we?" "I have no idea!" cried Atsuko. "It is kind of scary." Whispered Miyako. I looked around, "Well-" "Guys are belts!" exclaimed Kaoru. "Oh my gosh." Whispered Atsuko. Our belts were now grey, and our letters were gone. "W-what happened to them?" stuttered Miyako. Suddenly the dark fog disappeared, revealing two places. One place was filled with light, lush green plants, beautiful flowers, people busily crowding the streets, animals happily playing with each other, and most of all, our safe and happy Tokyo City. The other place was filled with darkness, our Tokyo City was destroyed, sick, dying, starving people stumbling around, insanity seemed to be loom over everything in it. "Guys, I think we have to pick where to go." I whispered. "Well its obvious then! The light of course!" declared Kaoru. Momoko looked nervous. "Are you sure about this? It could be a trick or something." "Let's just go together then." Atsuko replied. "It's better if we're in trouble together than alone right?" I added. Still looking a bit doubtful, Momoko said, "Okay then, let's all go together then." We all held hands and stepped toward the light side. I gasped as the white light engulfed me. I felt part of me peel off, a dark part of me, but the feeling disappeared quickly.

"_Miyuki_. Miyuki. Miyuki!" "Huh?" I woke up in alarm. I shivered, I felt a presence near me. _"We will meet soon." _said a voice. I was about to ask them about it but Momoko interrupted me. "You're the last to wake up!" she exclaimed. "We were worried you wouldn't wake up!" said Miyako. "W-what happened? I remember being hit by the darkness and then...the dream! Guys I-" "We know." Interrupted Kaoru. "We all had the same dream." Said Atsuko. "We already told the professor too." Said Momoko. "Good." I suddenly remembered my strange feeling. "Did you guys have a strange feeling that some dark part of you escaped or something?" I asked. "We can explain that." Said Professor. "It appears that when you were struck by the dark particles from Dark Girl X, you were sent to an alternate dimension." Said P. "There you had a choice, right?" continued Professor. "Right." I answered. "So whichever you chose, the dark or light side, it would create another version of you guys, the dark version. The only difference it would make if you chose the dark side, would be that you would be in the dark dimension." Said P. "They might of followed you guys here, which is probably the case from what I heard. Did you feel some kind of presence when you woke up?" "Yes, at least I did." I said. "I heard a voice in my head, it told me we would meet soon." I shivered. The girls all nodded. "That was probably your dark girl counterpart. They have been released from you're body and into this world." Professor said solemnly. Suddenly Peach cried out. "I smell a strong white light da wan!" Plum nodded, "Yes nya! A new Smileheart nya!" _"Where?!"_ all us said in unison.

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Berry**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. XD**_

_**But now we have a new super heroine! /)O3O(\**_

Chapter 6.

**(?'s P.O.V.)**

I gasped for air as I de-transformed. "You never promised me this!" I screamed. _"I never said I wouldn't either. Plus, I said I would give you power. Didn't you love defeating _both_ the PPGZ and_ _the SHGZ?" _"What have I done?" I whispered, staring at my hands. _"I have given you power like I promised. I already used my hour, so ta-ta!" _I cursed under my breath. "What did I ever promise to a voice in my head? It turned out to be HIM!" Tears streamed down my face. Slowly, I made my way home. It was super hot today, and many people were outside enjoying the day. I heard them talking. "Have you heard about the new villain?" "Yeah, I heard she almost killed the PPGZ and the new group the SHGZ!" "I can't believe it!" "She is really scary though." "I know right?" I suddenly tripped and fell. All my emotions that I had kept inside me burst out. I started crying and bawling like a baby. "Are you alright?" said a voice. I cracked opened my eyes. It was those girls that were just talking about my villain form. _"If they really knew who I was, they wouldn't even want to be near me." _I thought. More tears spilled from my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I cried and rushed away from them. I came to an abrupt halt when I saw something that was sparkling falling from the sky. _"A shooting star in the day?" _I thought. I chased it, as it fell down to the earth. _"Where is it going?" _I came around the corner, and stopped when I saw a little girl underneath a tree fanning her self. The white light was about to hit her! "WATCH OUT!" I screamed running full speed and pushing the girl away just in time. I felt the white light fill up my body. _"What's this light?!" _screeched HIM. _"C-cold! I'm leaving!" _I felt HIM's presence leave my body. _"I-I'm free!" _I thought.

-Theme Music Starts-

I had my right arm pointed straight to the right, where I got my ring on my right index finger. I bent it back where my left arm was bent and holding my compact near my chest. I opened my compact and swiped it, **"Harmonious Breeze!" **Returning my compact, a burst of turquoise diamonds came out, as I smiled and cupped my cheeks with my hands. Now only in a turquoise leotard, I winked, snapped my fingers, and then swiped my hands creating the outline of my jacket. I did a couple of poses and twirled around, creating my jacket. I pressed my compact, causing turquoise diamonds to fly out, and I curtsied getting the outline of my skirt then getting the skirt by spinning and then tapping it. After a couple of poses, I got my black fingerless gloves, my wrist rings, and my yellow "S" on my jacket. I got ring thing around my ankles by having my shoes pointing in. I spun around, letting the heart appear on my jacket. Raising my arms, I turned around and finished my pose by having my body pointing a bit to the left, my feet touching but my left foot facing left with my right foot pointing straight forward, my left hand on my hip, and my right arm in the air.

I gasped. "I-I'm a Smileheart?" Then I realized I was also holding a humongous turquoise fan with darker turquoise diamonds on it. "Woah! Can you fan me with that?" asked someone. I turned around, remembering the girl I just saved. "Ummm, sure!" I fanned the girl "Thanks!" Soon, she fell asleep in the gentle breeze of my fan. "HEY YOU!" yelled a voice. I saw Miyuki sprinting toward me followed by Atsuko, and the PPGZ in their normal forms! _"Do they know what I've done to them?" _I took off sprinting. "WAIT!" yelled another voice. I turned to look, _"They're chasing me!" _I realized. I ran even faster when I suddenly took off the ground. "I'm flying!" I said out loud. I flew in circles for a minute and checked to see if the girls were gone, _"Phew, I lost them." _I thought. Taking off, I flew to an alleyway near my house. I took out my the compact in my belt. "Hmmmm...how do I de-transform?" I pressed some random buttons and I de-transformed in a flash of turquoise light. I breathed a sigh of relief and returned to my house. _"I'm never going to transform again. I don't deserve too, after what I've done to the girls."_

**_Okay! Chapter 6. finished!_**

**_Random question! Does anyone know who this (^.^) is?_**

**_Anyone who get it right gets this prize of Cookies! _**

**_~Berry_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone, Berry here! Last time, I was really hyper. XD Sorry that this is so late, I kind of had a writer's block...and MAYBE I was a bit lazy during the summer. Anyway, have fun reading this!  
_

_Oh yeah, I changed Berry's hairstyle... you can check my profile for it. :)_

Chapter 7.

**(Atsuko's P.O.V.)**

I panted, trying to regain air. "I think...we...lost...her." I gasped. We were in the middle of an alleyway with a dead end. We were all quiet for a couple of seconds. Finally regaining her breath Miyuki said, "Why did she run away from us?" "Well I don't know, maybe because she was being chased by people she didn't know?" Replied Kaoru sarcastically. "I'm sorry..." mumbled Miyuki, her head hanging down. "Guys, don't get so emotional over this, we'll probably find her some other time. I wonder if we know her?" Said Momoko. "Did anyone catch what she looked like?" I asked. Miyuki nodded looking a bit more happier, "I did! she had light blonde hair with a turquoise headband, and I'm pretty sure it had a small teal diamond on it." Realization dawned on me. "Which side was the diamond on?" I asked excitedly. "Ummm..." Miyuki put her hands in "L" shapes in the air. "Right! On the right side" she said. "And did she have turquoise eyes?" I asked. "Yeah, I think so." Said Miyuki. I clapped my hands together. "The girl you described, sounds exactly like the girl, Kotori Suzumoto!" I exclaimed. "Who's she?" asked Miyako. "She goes to our school, and I know her from second grade because we used to hang out with each other." I replied. "Do you know what class she is in?" asked Miyako. "I don't, and if we did what would we do? We can't just barge into the classroom and start asking questions." Replied Kaoru. "I think she's in Mr. John's class." I remarked. "Well I guess we can just start from there." Momoko said. "How about on Monday, at school we try to make friends with her?" "How would we do that? We can't all approach her and ask to be friends, that probably looks pretty shady." I questioned. We all scratched our heads. "AHA!" yelled Miyuki, jumping upwards. "Sorry." She mumbled when we all stared at her. "What was that for?" I asked. Miyuki's eyes lit up. "I had an idea! Friends hang out together and have parties and stuff right? So why don't we invite her over to a make-friends slumber party?" She squealed. "It's going to be soooo fun! There is going to be-" Miyuki was cut off by Momoko. " I don't think that work..." "But there is going to be lots of stuff! Cake, Candy,-" started Miyuki. "Candy? Why didn't you say so? I'm all in!" cried Momoko. I sighed, "Are you guys all sure about this?" "Yes!" said Miyuki and Momoko in unison, their eyes sparkling. "Actually, since Atsuko said that she knew Kotori, I think she would be able to talk to her easier. Then you can introduce her to us right?" said Kaoru. "Yeah, I think that would work rather than the party..." Miyako trailed off. "A vote! That's what we need!" cried Miyuki. "So, who goes for he PARTY?" Both Miyuki and Momoko sprung their hands up. "What? Just us?" "And who goes for Atsuko talking to Kotori?" Kaoru asked while she and Miyako raised their hands. "Actually, I think the party might work." I said while grinning. "Really Atsuko? This is serious buisness!" yelled Kaoru. "What? Are you saying our party idea _isn't _serious?" cried Momoko, tears brimming her eyes. Kaoru sweatdropped and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I'll talk to her." I said. "What? What about our idea?!" cried Miyuki and Momoko in unison. "I guess we could use it later, when we become friends with Kotori." Said Miyako. "Yay!" Miyuki and Momoko both fistpumped the air. Kaoru sighed. "Let's go guys." As we were about to leave, a voice cut in. "Hey! Hey! Wait up! _I'm _the leader of this group, so I get to say when we go and when we stay!" cried Momoko. Kaoru opened her mouth but Miyako put her hand on her shoulder. "Just drop it." She whispered. Kaoru sighed and crossed her arms. "Alright then, _leader. _When are we going?" "When I say so." Momoko huffed. "Which is?" "Not yet!" Miyuki giggled. "Since we're in a different group, we don't have to wait right?" I smiled. "Yeah! I guess you guys don't want to go over for a party?" "At my house!" said Miyuki. "I will, once I assume my leadership over them." Momoko humphed. "I guess you really don't want any cotton candy, or jollyranchers... the _apple _kind." Miyuki said with a sly grin on her face. Momoko's eye twitched. "Since you guys aren't here, Miyuki and I can have all the Puccho and Hi-Chew to ourselves." I added. "Oh fine! We can leave now!" blurted Momoko. Miyuki and I burst out laughing. "You... have serious... leadership issues... and an obsession over candy!" I giggled through fits of laughter. Kaoru and Miyako joined in the laugh. "I'm sorry Momoko, but its true!" Momoko was red in the face and looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she joined us. We laughed and laughed, until our stomachs hurt. "So, anyone up for a party at my house tomorrow?" Miyuki asked. "Yeah sure." The girls and I said in unision. "All right guys, my house is on 24 Suzuki Street. Is 3:30 alright for you guys? It ends at 11:00 in the morning." "Yeah! There _is _candy right?" asked Momoko. Miyuki grinned, "Lots of it!"

-Time Skip- (Next Day, aka Saturday)

**(No one's P.O.V.)**

"Hey Miyako!" greeted Miyuki as she closed the door behind Miyako. "Everyone else is already downstairs, let me help you bring your stuff!" "Thanks Miyuki." Replied Miyako.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Oh COME ON!" shouted a voice from downstairs. The girls thundered up the stairs. Miyuki face palmed. "Is now really necessary?" she complained. "Whoever it is, I'm totally beating them up!" growled Kaoru. Momoko flicked open her compact. "Oh god. It's the Rowdyruff Boys!" "Those boys?" gasped Miyako. "I though we blasted them to the end of the earth!" cried Kaoru. "Ssshhh, guys my parents are home. Let's go outside and transform." Whispered Miyuki. Quietly closing the front door behind her Miyuki nodded.

**_"Hyper Blossom!"_**

**_"Rolling Bubbles!"_**

**_"Powered Buttercup!"_**

**_"Powerpuff Girls Z!"_**

**_"Happy Berry!"_**

**_"Sunny Burst!"_**

**_"Smileheart Girls Z!"_**

"Let's go!" commanded Berry. Blossom grumbled. "Oh, sorry _leader." _teased Berry while grinning. The girls took off into the air. "So who exactly are the Rowdytuff Boys?" asked Burst. "Rowdyruff Boys." Corrected Bubbles. "The Rowdyruff boys are made from that disgusting monkey, Mojo's hairs and our DNA." Said Blossom in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Eeeewww!" cried Berry. "I know right?" said Buttercup. "So that's why they look like you guys!" exclaimed Burst. "No way! I don't want to look like _them!_" cried Bubbles. The girls laughed. "Look over there!" Berry pointed down at a nearby candy store. Three boys, one with raven hair in a ponytail, another with blonde hair in a wing hairstyle, and the last one was a redhead with a red baseball cap. Their eyes widened when they saw the girls land. "You have new members!" exclaimed Brick. "Nope." Said Berry. "I'm Berry!" "And I'm Burst!" "We're the Smileheart Girls Z!" they posed. "Well you little boys better leave before we beat you to pulp." Growled Buttercup. "We're not little!" snarled Butch. "We're..." he counted on his fingers. "Ten years old!" Blossom rolled her eyes. "Was counting on your fingers necessary?" The boys stared at us, trying to come up with an insult as we laughed at them. Suddenly the boys rushed forward, and before they could do anything, the three had flipped their counterparts skirts. "How dare you!" cried Miyako. The boys laughed at their humiliation. "Forgetting someone?" said a dangerous voice behind the boys. The boys immediately stopped laughing and slowly turned around. Berry and Burst's auras were burning up. Berry's was bright magenta, and Burst's was flaming orange. "How dare you! You pervs!" shouted Berry. Before they could run away Burst lunged, "Sunny Circle!" Her jumprope glowed fiery orange and she threw it at the boys. It circled around them, over and over until they were tangled in its ropes. "Berry!" shouted Burst. But Berry was already on it. Leaping in the high up in the air she slashed her baton mid-air making a purple astric mark. "Blackberry Slash!" At the word slash Berry thrusted her baton forward, hitting the middle of her astric. Each bar of the astric (There are four) zoomed toward the boys. Each one hit the three boys and the last one exploded, sending them flying. Berry landed calmly on the ground while Burst casually grabbed her jumprope as it flew with lightning speed toward her. Blossom gasped, "You guys were great!" Burst let out a breath. "Wow! That was awesome! I felt so powerful!" Berry grinned. "We taught those boys a lesson didn't we?" Berry's grin disappeared. "Oh my god! What time is it? My parents would've noticed that we're gone by now! They're going to kill me!" she cried as she bolted off toward her house.

"Miyuki! Where were you and the girls?!" "Umm well..." Miyuki stammered. "We were at the local candy store!" blurted Momoko. Miyuki glared at her. "And umm, we were getting candy for the sleepover!" added Atsuko. Momoko held up her candy stash. "See?" Miyuki stared at her while sweatdropping. She mouthed something like, _"How?" _Miyuki's mom sighed. "Next time tell me okay? You gave me a scare!" Miyuki looked sheepishly at her mother, "I won't do it again, I promise!" Her mother nodded. "All right then, off you go!" "Thanks mom!" said Miyuki.

-Time Skip- (Around 10:30)

**(Miyuki's P.O.V.)**

I laughed, my stomach full from candy and popcorn. We had just watched the movie Captain America, changed into our pajamas, and were snuggling into our sleeping bags. "So, anyone want to tell any secrets?" Momoko asked while I turned the lights off and peeked out the door. I looked both ways, making sure my family wasn't nearby. "All clear!" I declared. I ran back down the stairs, grabbed my flashlight, and slid into my sleeping bag. "Anyone?" I asked. I waved my flashlight around and stopped on Atsuko who was staring off into space and blushing. "Atsuko! Any secrets?" She looked startled and blushed a deeper scarlet, redder than her hair. I grinned. "Any secrets about _boys_?" Atsuko looked back and forth at us. "Well..." she began. All of us scuttled closer to Atsuko. "Well?" we all asked. "Umm...I like this one boy..." "And?" pressed Miyako. "I liked him...and he was really nice to me." Atsuko looked around at us, as we stared intently at her, willing for her to go on. "His name was Youta. But I only met him once and I never saw him again." Momoko pouted. "Well that stinks!" she said. "What did he look like?" asked Miyako, with stars in her eyes. "Well, he had flaming orange hair like me, and orange eyes, except darker. And he was my best friend..." "Awww...so cute! Where did you meet him?" I squealed. "Well, I was playing outside and my mom had to go back inside for a phone call...

~FLASHBACK!~ (whoosh! XD)

**(Young Atsuko P.O.V.)**

"Atsuko, stay here okay? I'm going to take a phone call." said my mommy. I nodded in reply, "Okay!" After a minute I heard I familiar sound. **Ting! Ting!**" "An ice cream truck!" I cried. I chased it as it rounded the corner. I stumbled and fell once, scrapping my knee, usually I would cry but I needed to get to the ice cream! Finally I stopped, having lost the truck and exhausted from running all that way. I looked around. "W-where am I?" I stuttered. I wandered around until it got dark. I started crying. I sat down inside a tube in a nearby park. "WAAAHH!" I cried. Suddenly a face peeked into the tube. I screamed and huddled deep in the tube, curled up in a ball. I stared at the person, realizing it was a boy my age, with dark brown hair, and orange eyes like me, except darker eyes. "G-go away." I said quietly. The boy only grinned at me. "Did you run away too?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Oh." He looked slightly disappointed. His grin reappeared on his face, "I'm Youta by the way, what's your name?" He held out a hand. I tensed. Should I trust him? My mommy always tells me to be careful of strangers. But he seems nice, and he's only a boy! I put my hand in his hand and mumbled, "Atsuko." He pulled me out of the tube. His smile was still plastered on his face, "I heard you cry, so I came to see what it was! Are you lost?" I nodded, tears running down my face. "Aww, don't cry." He said softly, wiping the tears with his hand. For the first time in the lamplight, I noticed his bruises and cuts he had on his face, arms, and legs."Your hurt." I whispered hoarsely. He laughed. "I'm okay, my dad has done worse than this." "Y-your dad?" I gasped. _My daddy would never hurt me like this! _"Why would he hurt you?" "Oh my mom left years ago, we're poor, and my dad is always drunk. I guess he needs someone to take his anger out on." Youta laughed bitterly. "You can stay at my house!" I said. "Then your dad won't hurt you!" "No." he said softly. "I've been waiting for my brother to come back home...he disappeared when I was 4 so I don't remember him. If he does come home, I won't be there to see him if I was at your house." He looked sad for a moment then straightened up. "Well we gotta find your parents now, so let's go!" He took my hand and we started walking to the street. "So where do you live?" "24 Taiyou street." I answered. "Okay, then. I know these streets pretty well so I know where Taiyou street is." We walked quietly as we finally approached Taiyou Street. I saw my mommy and daddy walking around calling my name. "Atsuko!" "Mama! Papa!" I cried letting go of Youta's hand and running toward them. "Atsuko! Where have you been!" cried my mom, in tears. "I got lost and then Youta-" I looked around. "Youta?" I called. He had vanished.

**~END OF FLASHBACK!~**

**(Miyuki's P.O.V.)**

Miyako was nearly in tears, and Momoko and I were talking about how cute they would be together and even Kaoru was sniffling. Atsuko's face flushed in embarrasement as she stared off in space, lost in memories with Youta. "So CUTE!" squealed Miyako. "That boy is sooo for you!" cried Momoko. After a few moment I broke in, "Alright! Who's next?" "How about you?" asked Kaoru. "Well...I have a pet." "A pet? What is so secret about that?" asked Momoko. "Well it's a secret pet, because my parents would never allow me to keep her." Miyako looked quizzically at me. I shrugged, "Aiko!" I called. A pure white bird swooped in, making the girls duck. It landed on my arm, and Atsuko gasped. "Wouldn't that hurt you? Its talons are digging into your skin!" I shrugged, "I don't know, it doesn't hurt me." Kaoru stared at the bird, "What type of a bird is it?" "Well Aiko told me that she came all the way from America to find me, and that-" "Wait. Aiko told you?" Momoko looked confused. "Well...Aiko kind of talks to me, in my head. I know I sound crazy..." Everyone stared at me, and I fidgeted. "I believe you." Said Miyako. "Really?" "I can talk to animals too, when I'm in Powerpuff form, so I guess it's no different. You're just not transformed." Everyone slowed nodded. "BEEP! BEEP!" "What?" I cried and Aiko fluttered off, frightened by my exclamation. "Sorry Aiko!" I called. Kaoru checked her watch. "11:30? Seriously, do these villains have no lives?" "Well I guess not, because their job is to be a villain." Replied Atsuko. "Forget that guys, we got to go! Mojo and the boys are crashing the town!" said Momoko. "It's like they _want _us to come and beat them up!" groaned Kaoru. "Guys! Shush! We have to sneak out of the house and my parents might wake up!" I whisper-shouted._"Didn't know I could do that." _I thought. "Miyuki's right. We have to be quiet." Said Miyako. We all nodded. We creeped up the stairs and I slowly opened the door, and checked both sides. I gave a thumbs up, and we all spilled out into the hallway. We got through my kitchen and opened the back door and we almost made it through the it. Note _almost. _Suddenly flicked on, making of squint our eyes. My mom was standing there. "Miyuki Hatanaka! You're GROUNDED!" "But mo-" "NO Miyuki! What are you doing sneaking out during the middle of the night with your friends in your pajamas!?" I winced. "Well...ummmm..." I looked down. My mom frowned, "Miyuki, you are not allowed to go out in the middle of the night, much less in your pajamas. You can stay here at this house, and I will stay awake until I _know _for a fact that you guys are asleep." "But-" "We're done!" I opened my mouth to say something, but instead I turned around and walked away. "Miyuki! You know we _have _to go!" said Momoko. "I'm sorry guys, my mom won't let us." I replied. "No! We can't stop our parents from letting us save To-" Atsuko clamped Momoko's mouth shut. "Guys let's go." We trudged all the way downstairs. Miyuki's mother watching us all the way down. "Now go to sleep girls, and don't go sneaking off at night!" said my mother as she slowly closed the door. "I know she meant well for us, but what are we going to do now?" cried Miyako.

* * *

_Dun, dun, DUN!_

_What are the girls going to do now? _

_I promise I'll try and upload sooner! Plus, I tried to make my chapters longer, hopefully you guys noticed. XD  
_

_Peace out!_

_~Berry_


End file.
